


We're Not Lovers

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Morning After, One Night Stands, Pancakes, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus and Daryl the morning after a drunken one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: any, any,  
> Collecting clothes while you’re sleeping  
> Through your room, I am creeping  
> Passing hours make it clearer to see  
> Morning sex is for lovers (Emily Kinney)

Paul groaned softly to himself as he did his best to sneak around Daryl's room. Did his best to get his clothes so that he could be on his way and leave.

He was also doing his best not to wake Daryl either because he wasn't sure he wanted to face the man he had, had a one night stand with after a drunken night out at the bar. Didn't want to face the man who he knew didn't love him.

Had probably only just used him because he was sad last night and he needed the comfort. Wasn't like he could blame him, it had been two months since Rick had broken up with him and Daryl had really loved Rick.

Still loved Rick which was how Paul knew that Daryl had more than likely used him last night.

"Paul?" Daryl's voice asked sounding rough from sleep.

Stopping in his tracks, Paul turned to face Daryl as he gave him a small smile. "I was umm just..."

"You were leaving?" Daryl asked even if it sounded more like a statement.

Paul nodded his head as he felt his cheeks getting hot, "I figured it would be best," he shrugged before running a hand through his hair which was probably still a mess. "I mean I didn't see us having morning sex and breakfast together," he laughed lightly. "That's for lovers and we're clearly not that."

"No," Daryl said as he acknowledged the last part. "But I did think we were friends. We could have at least had breakfast as friends," he sighed and Paul wanted to frown because Daryl did sound slightly hurt.

Looking down, Paul felt his cheeks getting hotter. "I mean I can always change my plans of leaving," he suggested as he looked back up with a smile on his face. "I make some good pancakes or so I've been told."

Daryl rolled his eyes at that but Paul watched as a smile played on the mans lips and it was nice to see him smile because Daryl so rarely did that since his break up with Rick.

"You better not burn the pancakes," Daryl told him as he stood from the bed and slipped on a pair of boxers and Paul did his best not to let his eyes wander down south.

"Scout's honor," Paul muttered as he did some sort of salute. "Thought you have to promise not to murder me if I do burn them."

"I'll think about that," Daryl huffed though he sounded more playful than angry. "I mean I am someone who takes burnt pancakes seriously."


End file.
